1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a card for use in providing access to a plurality of telecommunication lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, cross-connecting and switching functions are common. Historically, the industry has utilized manually operated digital system cross-connect (DSX) apparatus for connecting two or more units of telecommunications equipment. The DSX equipment could provide cross-connect, monitor and other access functions in the network.
In recent years, the telecommunications industry has considered the implementation of electronic digital signal cross-connect (EDSX) equipment to replace conventional manual DSX equipment. When utilizing EDSX equipment, it is desirable to retain opportunities for manual cross-connect as well as test access and monitoring functions independent of the EDSX equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,878 to Dewey et al. dated Apr. 6, 1993 entitled "Plug-In Jack Card For Normally Closed Contacts" teaches an apparatus which can permit a module to be inserted into a normally closed contact with the module permitting cross-connect as well as test access and monitoring functions. With the product as shown in the '878 patent, tip and ring lines of a twisted pair signal are terminated on the normally closed contacts of a chassis. Specifically, tip and ring lines from the network equipment and tip and ring lines from DCS equipment are terminated on wire wrap pins on the rear of a chassis. The lines are appropriately connected through normally closed contacts on the chassis. When access is desired, a module such as module 14 in the '878 patent can be inserted into the chassis. Insertion of the module maintains communication between the network and the DCS lines. However, insertion of a jack plug into forward ports of the module 14 permits access to the signal. For example, insertion of a plug into out-port 84 permits the out-signal of the network to be patched to a different piece of equipment. This effectively breaks communication of the out-signal between the network and the DCS. Similarly, the in-signal may be patched off by inserting a plug into the in-port 86 of the prior art module 14. Another alternative available with the prior art module 14 is to insert a plug into the monitor port 82 which permits the signal on the out-line to be monitored without interruption of the out-signal.
As shown in the '878 patent, the module 14 may be inserted into the chassis in any one of two orientations. In a first orientation, one set of equipment (for example, the network) is terminated and the other set of equipment (for example, the DCS equipment) can be monitored or accessed through the module 14. When the module 14 is inverted and plugs are inserted into ports 84,86, the opposite sets of equipment are terminated or accessible. Accordingly, with the prior art module of the '878 patent, a technician is able to access the signal in only one direction at a time. Also, so called "in-service patching" is not possible where it is desirable to move traffic from one module 14 to another module.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a module which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art module.